Forever, and A Day: A Day Together
by Rubyyy
Summary: The bride and groom to be share a moment before their big day.


**This story was meant to be the first story out of three planned parts, however I've only had the chance to write this one. We'll see if the other two come to pass ;)**

**This was inspired in part by a summer day out in Melbourne city back in 2010, and the surprise appearance of dandelions dancing a duet with the breeze.**

**Enjoy,**

**R xx**

**October 2012**

**Disclaimer: The story is forever mine; the characters will never be.**

...

The day was filled with dandelions.

They are white puffs against the strength of blue, making up for the absence of clouds. So many floating in the air, carried by the wind like wishes into the sky, stealing kisses from petals and gliding past leaves. They shimmy together for a moment, before taking off again, looking for another opportunity to flirt.

It is then that one of it, tired, cascades downwards towards a field of wildflowers, and finds itself landing on an unassuming nose amidst the flora, gently bouncing off its curve and tickling its button point.

And a peacefully sleeping Ga Eul never once stirs through the entire affair.

This vision of natural grace makes Yi Jeong smile. He just couldn't help himself, as his eyes remained transfixed on the lady lying beside him. Her eyes, closed; her cherry lips, slightly parted; and she… _oh, so beautiful_. Watching her sleep beside him was like a dream he didn't want to awaken from.

_Don't wake up just yet, love, _he thinks to himself, as he continued to watch her.

But she does; the lady sneezes, somewhat delicately. Then, Ga Eul opens her eyes, and rubs her nose.

"Oh, something tickled me," she says out loud to no one in particular, her lashes fluttering rapidly to rid her eyes of her recent sleep. She draws in a deep breath through her refreshed nose and turns to find Yi Jeong looking at her.

She eyes him for a moment.

"Have you been watching me the whole time?"

"Just since you fell asleep," Yi Jeong says, reaching out to tap her nose. Ga Eul rubs the tapped spot with a pout and he laughs.

He turns on his back again and points to the sky. She follows his gaze and gasps in delight.

"Where did all these come from?" Ga Eul exclaims, sitting herself upright.

"The wind must've blown it over from the fields. It's always quite strong this time of year."

"Do you think we can get the wind to do the same thing here in three days?"

Yi Jeong laughs out loud at Ga Eul's comment. He turns to her and pinches her nose gently. "I'll give Mother Nature a call to enquire. I just don't think she deals quite well with such… outlandish requests."

Ga Eul raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?" she asks, her voice rising a little exaggeratedly. "Why, I'll do so right now!"

The lady then proceeds to pretend to punch in a few numbers on the phone (which was really her right hand, her fingers curled towards her palm, with only her thumb and little finger extended) and hums a little tune as she 'waits' for the call to 'connect'. She then proceeds to leave a message with Mother Nature's secretary, insisting that it is of utmost importance the dandelions at present make an appearance at the same field of wildflowers in three days' time, because 'it is my wedding day, and I say so!'.

Yi Jeong's eyes widen in amusement, and he breaks into a half amused, half embarrassed smile. _This is the girl I'm going to spend the rest of my life with_, he thinks wryly, subconsciously tugging at his earlobe.

"There, all done," Ga Eul says with a triumphant lilt in her voice, turning to her husband-to-be with a grin, "Dandelions will be present here on the day." Yi Jeong says nothing in reply, merely reaching out to brush his fingers against her rosy cheek. She giggles at his touch, and turns her head towards the sky to admire the airborne spectacle that is the dandelions.

The way the sunlight lit up his wife-to-be's face at that very moment just about floored Yi Jeong, ever so discreetly. Not that she noticed. Still looking at the sky, Ga Eul scoots closer to him, resting her head against his chest.

Yi Jeong brushes a few strands of hair away from her face, and kisses her temple.

"So, how are you feeling?"

"I'm okay, _sunbae_. Why do you ask?"

"Well… you know, the most important day of our lives is fast approaching… and…"

"And you're feeling nervous?" Ga Eul asks, shifting her head to peer up at him.

Yi Jeong turns to his fiancée incredulously. "Aren't you?"

Ga Eul smiles serenely, suddenly losing the child-likeness from earlier, and slipping into a more mature tone of voice. "Of course not. Why should I be when it's_ us_?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, think about it, _sunbae_," she says, finding his right arm, picking it up to wrap around her waist, "This is us, right now. We're here, with each other, and we're sharing a moment, together. This is us. In three days… despite the importance of the occasion, it's still _us_. Just that after we're done, we're going to be…"

"Mr. and Mrs. So Yi Jeong."

"Exactly."

The couple says nothing for a while. But it is at that precise moment that Yi Jeong feels a wave of emotion sweep over him, so powerfully, that it was hard to contain.

"Ga Eul-yang…"

His vision of grace smiles at him, expectantly. He pauses to pick off a dandelion that had landed on her fringe.

"Thank you for choosing me. You could have chosen any other guy, but you chose… _me. _Despite how I'd treated you before…"

"It's all in the past, _sunbae_. Let it rest. This is _us_ now. This is our future."

Yi Jeong wraps both his arms around Ga Eul's waist and holds her, burying his face into her wavy hair.

"I love you," he whispers, "So, so much."

Ga Eul releases herself from Yi Jeong's hold, and shifts her body so that she faces him. She gazes back into his hazel eyes, and finds nothing but adoration and love reflected in those soulful pools of life.

"I love you too," she whispers back, and envelops Yi Jeong into a hug.

They remain in each other's arms, as the dandelions continue to dance around them.


End file.
